


Brotherly Love

by CarmillAddario



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillAddario/pseuds/CarmillAddario
Summary: When Luke finds out that Kate and Emaline have been seeing each other, he thinks maybe it's time he and Emaline had a little chat.





	Brotherly Love

Luke O’Neil had a complicated relationship with Emaline Addario.

She'd bullied him, burned him in detention, and in general didn’t seem to care about _anyone_ but herself and Oliver Schermerhorn.

Worst of all, he’d heard about what she‘d done to Kate Messner in the locker room back before they all started working together on the movie. And he _definitely_ didn’t like that. 

So, when Kate came to him a week after the premiere and told him that she and Emaline had been seeing each other, he was a bit conflicted. But Luke had resolved to be a good friend to Kate, and so she had his support. Besides, it was clear from her face that she was so, _so_ happy.

And so Luke accepted this new development, and he was happy for his friend.

He just needed to take care of one little thing.

“Yo, Emaline, you got a sec?” Luke caught her just as she walked up to her locker. She looked a little confused at the request. “Sure?”

“Let’s go to the AV room.”

“Um, what’s this about?”

“Just follow me, drama queen.”

Emaline didn’t really care for the tone, truth be told, but she’d just spent 15 minutes with Kate in the prop closet so _very few things_ could have knocked her off of cloud nine.

“Alright, what’s up, freshman?” Demanded Emaline once they were alone in the AV room.

“I know you and Kate have been seeing each other.”

This threw Emaline. She and Kate hadn't really been keeping things secret, but they also hadn't talked about what they were, or about telling other people.

Conversation wasn’t _exactly_ on top of the priority list after the night of the premiere.

“Ok, so what?” Emaline confirmed.

Luke took a breath. “Look, I don’t know what you’re doing with her, but if this is anything like that bullshit you pulled on her in the locker room, you and me are gonna have real problems." 

Emaline seemed to visibly shrink. “What?” She asked. If this weren’t the same girl who’d pinned him down and covered him in makeup with a bunch of her drama lackeys, he could have sworn she sounded downright _fragile_.

Her response threw him a bit. But he continued, remembering why he was doing this.

“I know you like to mess with Kate, tease her and stuff. But she’s been through a _lot_ ,” Luke almost shuddered thinking about a young Kate losing her mom. He’d been doing that regularly since that day on the bridge. “And she’s a pretty incredible person. So I say again; if you’re just messing with her, or using her, or you intend to do anything but treat her like a damn _queen_ , we’re gonna have problems. BIG problems.”

Emaline was feeling a LOT of things in this moment. Anger, because who did this little shit think he was? Shame, because deep down she _totally_ got how it could seem like she was just messing with Kate, and she really hated that she’d ever done anything to create that impression. Worry, because if Luke was thinking these tings, what was Kate thinking?

She decided to respond before she let her emotions spiral out of control. “Ok…I get what you’re doing here. This is kinda the big brother, hurt-her-and-I’ll-kill-you speech, right?”

“Call it whatever you need to, I guess,” Luke said.

“It’s very…sweet,” Emaline said in a tone that indicated she found _nothing_ about this sweet. “And I appreciate that you’re trying to protect your friend,” she said, a little more sincerely.

“But I’m really, really into Kate. I didn’t realize it until recently, and I did some terrible things to her along the way. Things I’ve apologized to her for, not that it’s _any_ of your business.”

(Luke might not have been totally in the wrong, but he was still a nosy little shit.  And Emaline wouldn’t be Emaline if she didn’t let him know it.)

She lightened her tone. Kate would want her to get along with Luke, and she wanted to make Kate happy. “Luke, Kate makes me happier than I _ever_ was with Oliver. And even though we just started seeing each other, I can’t imagine ever doing anything to hurt her ever again. So you don’t have to worry. At this point, I’m even more protective of her than _you_ are,” she playfully hit Luke on the arm. He begrudgingly gave a small smile.

“Alright, I guess that’s good enough for me.”

As they walked out of the AV room and headed their separate ways, Luke felt like he’d glimpsed a new side of Emaline. She was so… _real_. He had to admit, he now felt better about Kate dating her. Satisfied with his good deed, he walked home.

Emaline, meanwhile, headed _straight_ back to Kate.


End file.
